Letters From the Heart
by SpaMano5ever
Summary: GerIta fanfic. Italy finally reunites with his childhood love, but its not exactly how he planned it would be. mentions of Chibitalia and HRE. ((crappy summary ftw ))


Veniciano ran down the hallway, into Austria's office. He had a bring smile on his face as he put a folded envelope on the desk. "Ve~ Mr. Austria, I have another letter for Holy Roman~" He said, his bright bubbly voice ringing the quiet room. Austria didn't look up, he just pointed to his desk, "Sit it there italy and I'll give it to him." Italy laid the letter down and bounded out of the room.

After about an hour, Austria walked to Germany's house. He stood up straight and fixed his hair, waiting for the door to be opened. When Germany opened the door, he had a flustered look on his face. "Oh. It's you." Austria scowled at that, and walked into the house.

"I have another letter from Feliciano. You have to tell him that it's you later, Ludwig." He handed him the letter.

"I'll tell him when I want to, ok?" He put the letter in his pocket, his scowl deepening.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, its better if he hears it from you."\par

"You even dare try to tell him, ill make you hurt more than East ever did."\par

"Hmph, fine, but it's not my problem anymore." he strode out of the house, letting the door close with a firm bang.\par

Germany sighed and walked into his office, sitting down in his chair. He carefully opened the letter, like he had done with all the others over the years, and started to read.

_"Dear Holy Roman Empire,_

_Ciao il mio vecchio amico, I'm sorry if I seem to bother you too much...I miss you so. It seems like it's been forever since I saw you on that day...I wonder how you look now. I'm much older than before, I've stopped wearing my dresses and I finally got a uniform, its blue, but not the color of your eyes. More like the ocean.\par_

_Oh, I made a new friend too. His name is Ludwig, and he reminds me of you a lot. You're both strong and really pretty. Hey, maybe when you get back we can all go out for ice cream together? Ve~ yeah, that would be really nice. I also finally met mi fratello, Lovino, he's really mean. He cusses a lot, and hates Ludwig. If only you were still here, maybe you could fix it all...\par_

_Lovino tells me all the time to forget you, that you're never coming back, but i never listen to him. Because, you promised you'd come back, right? _

_But...Sometimes...I give up hope, because it's been so long...I think this might be my last letter to you. I'm sure you've already forgotten about me, and you just throw my letters away...Ve..._

_With Much Love,_

_~Feliciano Veniciano Vargas"_

Germany blinked his tears away, feeling horrible about how Italy felt. How could he have ever forgotten him? He sighed and got up, walking over to his closet. Austria had made him another uniform, one that looked much similar to his one from his younger years. It fit him, and he thought could finally put it to use now. He pulled it out and hung it on the door.

He walked back to his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He sighed, and started writing.

_"Dear Italia,_

_I'm so glad to hear that you're ok. I'm so very sorry that I haven't replied. I've read and re-read every letter you've ever sent me. They've kept me strong over the years.\par_

_But...I'm coming back. Soon. I'm glad you've waited for me...I've gotten older over the years to. But..._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when Arthur captured you and your brother._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there to taste your new pasta._

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you when you needed saving._

_But most of all, I'm sorry that I've made you worry for all these years. I'm coming back to you, please, wait just a little longer._

_Love,_

_-Holy Roman Empire._

_P.S. - I would really like that ice cream, could we meet on the corner near the one in Berlin on the 17th?"_

Germany slid the letter under Italy's door when he knew it was time for his siesta, and walked back to his office. He felt as if he was doing the right thing, so he smiled truthfully, for the first time in a long time.

After an hour of two, Veniciano woke up. His sleepy eyes blinked as he got up, getting dressed for the day. When he went to leave, he felt a paper under his sock. He picked it up and read it.

He re-read it several times, just to see if it was actually real, then smiled brightly.

He had a date tomorrow.

With the Holy Roman Empire.


End file.
